Jealousy
by Kirinenko
Summary: Otoya quiere ir a una cita con Nanami. ¿Qué sucederá después de que le diga a Tokiya, el cual está enamorado de su compañero de habitación? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Honochan77

ID: 4992218

 ** _Notas de la traductora:_**

¡Aloha~!

Nuevo oneshot de utapri~ No puedo evitar buscar siempre cositas de esta parejita que, para mí, es una de mis OTPs predilectas. Lástima que no haya muchos fanfics que traducir pero bueno, lo que hay, se agradece enormemente~

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tokiya"

"Oye, Tokiya~"

"¿No vas a escucharme, Tokiya?"

El chico de pelo azulado suspiró, irritado. Estaba en ese momento en proceso de escribir la letra para su siguiente canción, pero las cosas simplemente no parecían ir del modo en que quería. Era obvio, ya que cierto pelirrojo había estado molestándole. Hizo una mueca cuando el parloteo continuó, bajando entonces su lápiz y doblando la página ante él dos veces.

"Otoya" dijo Tokiya abruptamente. Ittoki Otoya, su compañero de habitación y de espectáculo, se alzó corriendo de inmediato desde sofá y miró a su compañero esperanzadoramente con el brazo sobre este. Tokiya raramente respondía en momentos como este, pero sabía que el más joven estaba aburrido y un Otoya aburrido no era alguien a quien quisieses si estabas buscando tranquilidad. Sin darse la vuelta, Tokiya dijo secamente "Estate en silencio y haz algo" una vez más intentó volver al trabajo.

"To~kiya~" la voz de Otoya cargada de reproche apareció inmediatamente, como esperaba "Eres malo"

Tokiya le ignoró con prontitud.

"Y yo que iba a decirte sobre Nanami" añadió Otoya diabólicamente.

La mano del cantante se congeló a mitad de camino por la página. Frunció el ceño y giró la silla para enfrentar a Otoya.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó simplemente. Otoya le miró durante un rato antes de estallar en risas.

"ja, eso captó tu atención, ¿eh?" bromeó.

"Ve al grano"

"Muy bien, pues" Otoya se detuvo, viéndose nervioso de repente "Estaba pensando en pedirle a Nanami que saliese conmigo…" alzó la mirada, haciendo girar los pulgares.

"Los Idols no tienen permitido tener relaciones románticas" dijo Tokiya rígidamente, los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡No, eso no es lo que quiero decir!" Otoya agitó las manos febrilmente "Solo iba a preguntarle si querría venir conmigo a mi orfanato y dar un paseo o algo" se explicó, realmente sin haberlo pensado con anterioridad. Miró a Tokiya, quién ahora estaba de espaldas al pelirrojo. Otoya parpadeó, seguidamente inclinándose sobre el brazo del sofá.

"Estás celoso, Tokiya" puso mala cara cuando no consiguió respuesta "Porque estoy pasando mucho más tiempo con Nanami que tu"

Tokiya se quedó en silencio durante un rato, y entonces una respuesta suave se escuchó.

"Lo estoy" dijo "pero no de ti"

Al oírle, Otoya alzó sus cejas inquisitivamente, sin entender del todo.

"¿Qué?"

"No es de ti de quien estoy celoso" repitió Tokiya monótonamente.

"Entonces, ¿de quién?" Otoya ladeó la cabeza, sin tener ni idea "Mmm… ¿Ren?" empezó a contar a los miembros con sus dedos.

"Estoy celoso" dijo tranquilamente Tokiya "de Nanami" y regresó a sus letras, decidido a no hablar más, dejando tras él a un confuso Otoya mirándole.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que estás celoso de Nanami? ¿No te gusta? ¡Vamos, háblame, Tokiya~!"

Tokiya estaba actuando de manera extraña. Nunca fue muy normal, Otoya lo admitía, pero algo parecía raro recientemente. Se veía con su usual personalidad fría, pero Otoya no podía evitar sentir que había algo preocupando a su compañero. Decidido a preguntarle directamente, el chico de pelo rojizo pensó en una manera de hacerle hablar mientras iba hacia la habitación después del desayuno.

"¿Eh?" Otoya parpadeó después de abrir la puerta. Tokiya normalmente volvía antes que él, pero hoy, estaba vacío a excepción de las pertenencias de ambos. Ociosamente, Otoya caminó por la habitación y echó un vistazo por la ventana hacia el lago. Estaba sorprendido de ver una figura conocida de pie al borde del estanque, viendo algo raro en él. Otoya se preguntó lo que había estado molestando al idol esos días, siempre era tan duro con él mismo, ese Tokiya.

El pelirrojo se repuso cuando notó a una chica acercándose a Tokiya, su corto peli rosado se movía con el viento. No podía ver el rostro de Nanami desde la posición de la ventana, pero estaba claro por sus acciones que estaba nerviosa y avergonzada de hablar con su antiguo admirado. Tokiya, sin embargo, estaba tan inexpresivo como siempre mientras respondía con asentimientos y respuestas cortas. Parecía más bien decaído, ahora que pensaba en ello. Otoya se descubrió de repente sin ánimos de invitar a Nanami a salir con él. Era raro, pero Otoya siempre actuaba por instinto, y le llevaba a lo correcto.

Después de que Nanami se hubiese ido, Tokiya decidió que había tenido suficiente meditación. Después de todo, ¿qué posibilidades había de que Otoya lo entendiese? Probablemente estaba a punto de ir a la ciudad con la muchacha, de todos modos, pensó Tokiya mientras volvía hacia la habitación. Para cualquier otra persona, parecería que estaba celoso por el amorío de su compañero de habitación. Definitivamente no era por ella.

Supuso una pequeña sorpresa el ver a Otoya todavía en la habitación, tocando tranquilamente su guitarra. Cubriendo la confusión de su rostro tan pronto como apareció, Tokiya cerró la puerta tras él y tomó asiento. Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de hablar, Otoya estaba ya hablando.

"Tokiya, ¿qué has estado haciendo esta mañana? Estaba preocupado cuando no volviste"

Tokiya alzó la mirada hacia él y se quedó en silencio un momento. La guitarra había parado también.

"¿No ibas a salir con Nanami hoy?" preguntó tranquilamente.

Otoya se sentó en su cama, colocando la guitarra a su lado. Miró al chico al otro lado de la habitación y jugueteó con las cuerdas de la guitarra.

"Si, lo estaba, pero no voy a hacerlo" afirmó con incertidumbre, haciendo que Tokiya se tensase.

"Es raro pero…" Otoya se detuvo "Es solo…que, de algún modo, siento que no sería correcto que saliese con ella, es como que, en cambio, debería estar aquí" se detuvo y se echó a reír por la expresión desconcertada de Tokiya, la cual no logró ocultar a tiempo.

"Quiero decir, Nanami es agradable y todo esto, pero es como si algo me dijese…" alzó la mirada hacia el techo, fijamente, como si la respuesta se fuese a revelar ahí "…que sería mejor si me quedase aquí. Raro, ¿verdad?"

"Si" Tokiya rápidamente se giró en su silla para esconder la sonrisa que de repente apareció en sus labios "Raro"

Si solamente supiese…


End file.
